Finding Out
by MagicalKaiLover18
Summary: After Ulrich catches Yumi with William what does he do? Does he find comfort with someone else? And what is Sissy planning? Will contain Yaoi.
1. Chapter 1: Finding Out

**Heartbreak and Comfort**

I was sitting in my room running a simple diagnostic on Lyoko when the door to my room was thrown open and slammed shut. I quickly minimised the page and turned round to see who it was. I was surprised to see Ulrich looking both miserable and furious.

"Ulrich?" I asked hesitantly.

He sat on my bed and I was shocked when tears welled in his eyes. I quickly moved to sit beside him and I was hesitant to do anything as social interactions weren't my forte. I gently pat him on the shoulder and I almost fell off the bed, startled, when he grabbed me in a hug. I felt his shoulders shaking and I wrapped my arms around his shoulders as he cried. When he calmed down he moved back slightly.

"What's happened?" I asked him softly.

"I was walking back to my room and in the hallway I saw Yumi and William together." He said shakily.

I frowned in confusion. "Well he does often follow Yumi around." I said bewildered.

"No! I mean together together. They were kissing." He informed me.

"Oh." I didn't really know what to say. "Well maybe it just wasn't meant to be, you could have anyone you want and you are a great guy so anyone would be lucky to have you." I said quoting something I remembered a girl tell one of her friends after she had been dumped.

Ulrich offered me a weak smile. We sat in silence for a few minutes before he turned to me. "Do you really think so?" He asked.

"Of course! I mean you're sweet and sensitive and a great friend, you just need to find the right person, they're out there somewhere." Again another quote I had found.

"Or maybe they were here all along." He said with a strange look on his face.

I felt relieved that I had managed to do something right socially without too much help and without making things worse. I turned to ask him who he meant and found him really close to my face.

"Ulrich?" I questioned.

He placed a hand on my leg and moved even closer before removing my glasses with his other hand, I gasped as I had a flash back to when the Yumi clone did this and I was startled out of my musing when I felt his lips on my own. I gasped and made to pull away but Ulrich leaned over me pressing me to the bed as he deepened the kiss, after a few seconds more he pulled away.

I sat up and stared at him in astonishment. "W-W-What?" I stuttered out.

"You've always been there for me Jeremy, you've always helped me when I needed it and you are a great person. I like you just as much as I did Yumi." He said blushing slightly. "Will you go out with me?"

I had no clue how to react, I had never even considered dating another guy and the only girl I had ever liked was Aelita. He said that he would give me some time to think it over as he left my room and I just sat there in a stupor. After a while I slowly came round and I was so unsure of what to do, I mean I liked Ulrich but I didn't know if I like, liked him.

I didn't know who I could talk to, Aelita was living a normal life with her father Franz Hopper and I didn't want to disturb her from spending time with him over something like this. I mean she now lived on the other side of the world so the only contact we had was e-mail if we were ever on at the same time.

Yumi was definitely out as was William as I don't think William would understand and Yumi would still be jealous even though she chose William over Ulrich. That left Odd. Well, I didn't know if he would take it seriously and even if he did I still had to go to Ulrich's room to see Odd which could be really embarrassing. I decided that I would have to talk to Odd after one of our classes. I decided it was late and I needed to sleep so I got ready for bed and settled into an uncomfortable rest.

The next morning I was still confused but I was determined to talk to Odd to see if Ulrich had mentioned anything and to see if he had any advice for me. I cornered him after Ms. Herts Science lesson.

"Odd. I need to talk to you." I said with a nervous blush.

"Sure!" He replied easily.

"I-I-I think I might like someone." I told him gauging his reaction.

"And?" Odd gave me a puzzled look.

"I think I like another guy." I said blushing and averting my eyes.

"Oh. There's nothing wrong with that Jeremy!" Odd said with a honest smile.

"I know but I'm just not sure whether I'm a rebound or whether he really likes me." I confessed my secret fear.

"Well has he shown any interest in you?"

"He kissed me." I said turning tomato red.

"What's the problem then?" Odd asked me.

"He only kissed me after he had caught the person he liked kissing someone else." I said miserably.

"I see your problem. Do you like him a lot or just a little?" He asked with a knowing look.

"A lot." I almost whispered.

"Then tell him, if it doesn't work out then you can always remain friends." Odd said comfortingly. "Just out of curiosity who is it?"

"Ulrich." I said softly.

Odd gave me a huge grin and pulled me in for a hug. I accepted the slightly awkward hug before jumping away from Odd when I heard a gasp behind me. Ulrich stood there with a look of absolute betrayal as he shook his head in disbelief. I flushed guiltily and moved towards Ulrich.

"It's not what it looks like." I said but Ulrich turned away from me and ran. "Ulrich!"

Odd stopped me from chasing after him by putting a hand on my arm as he shook his head. Odd gave me a significant look before giving chase to Ulrich. I sat on a bench in the courtyard and I was startled to find a few tears roll down my cheeks. I jumped and hurriedly wiped my cheeks and turned to look at the person standing by my shoulder. I was surprised to see Cissy standing next to me.

"I saw what happened." She said with an apologetic smile. "I'll help you."

"Why would you want to help me?" I asked.

"Because you all helped me so many times and I want to help Ulrich be happy and I realised that we aren't meant to be. Also I'd like your help." She said with a slight blush.

"If you can help me explain to Ulrich then I'll help you with pretty much anything." I promised.

She beamed at me and showed me a tape recorder which she said had been on the whole time as she had been trying to get a secret memory of everyone in our group and that at first she hadn't realised how privately the conservation was and that she was going to delete it later but then Ulrich had turned up. She told me that I could have the disk to give to Ulrich if I'd help her.

"Cissy I swear that I will do anything in my power to help you if this works." I said honestly.

That night I snuck out of my room and walked down to Ulrich and Odd's shared room where I left the disk with a note addressed to Ulrich on the floor by the door, I took a deep breath before knocking on the door and running back to my room hoping that no-one saw me. I lay on my bed and cuddled a pillow to my chest as I prayed that Ulrich would read the note and watch the film. I fell into an uneasy sleep.

ULRICH

I refused to talk to Odd and had demanded that he switch rooms for the night which he did so reluctantly. I was moping on my bed feeling really sorry for myself when I heard a knock on the door. I sat there for a minute before getting up to answer the door surprised when there was only a note and a CD of some sort there. I picked them both up and took them into my room puzzled. I decided to read the note first.

_I never meant to hurt you, please just watch this tape so you can know the truth before judging me and Odd too harshly. Yours, Jeremy._

I watched the tape and felt like such an idiot when I realised that Jeremy would never betray me and that he had only needed some advice from a good friend. I had been such a jerk and Jeremy was asking for forgiveness. I decided that as soon as the sun rose I would apologise to both Odd and Jeremy. There was just one thing that puzzled me, how did Jeremy get the tape?


	2. Chapter 2: So Insensitive

**A Fresh Start**

THE NEXT MORNING

Ulrich dressed quickly before heading towards the vending machines where the gang usually met in the mornings, when I got there I could only see Odd and I immediately rushed over to him ignoring his surprised look.

"Have you seen Jeremy?" I asked him.

"No... Not this morning I haven't. I thought you weren't talking to us any ways?" Odd told me bluntly.

I quickly showed him the note and told him about last night and the tape. We both started to look for him and Odd text Yumi to see if she knew of Jeremy's whereabouts. It was with great surprise that we found Jeremy as he was sitting on a bench chatting happily to Cissy. We shared a surprised look before deciding to wait for Jeremy to find us.

After a while just before the bell rang Jeremy and Cissy rose from the bench and with a hug goodbye Jeremy headed towards us and Cissy walked to where Herve and Carl were waiting for her with jealous glares. Jeremy blushed when he reached us and averted his eyes choosing to look at the ground instead.

"We need to talk after class." I whispered as we entered the science class room. I saw Jeremy nod as we went to our separate desks. After a long lecture on photosynthesis class finally ended and I rushed out to corner Jeremy. We both told Odd where we would be and headed towards Jeremy's room. Cissy passed us and gave Jeremy a knowing wink that made him blush and I felt an irrational surge of jealousy before I squashed it down reminding myself of yesterday's disaster.

When we entered his room I turned him around so he was pressed softly against the door. He blushed a nice shade of red which I admired for a while before I leaned closer, I pressed a light kiss to his temple before summoning my courage to talk to him levelly and to ask for his answer.

"I am sorry for my reaction yesterday but I am an extremely jealous person. If you'll be mine then I promise I'll always come and talk to you before jumping to conclusions." I vowed.

Jeremy gave me a beaming smile. "I'd like that."

I gave him a gentle peck on the lips and when he didn't protest I leaned in for a longer more passionate kiss. I gently swiped my tongue against his lips amused when he gave a light whimper and opened for me, I wasn't entirely sure what I was doing but I think I improvised fairly well as Jeremy was breathless when we parted. I made a mental note to get out some books an technique for future reference.

"Wow." Jeremy said with wide eyes, he touched a hand to his lips and gave me a shy smile.

I pulled him over to the bed surprised when he tried to pull away slightly. I pushed him gently onto his bed and lay so that I was half on top of him and half on the bed as I leaned in to give him another passionate kiss and was pleased when he accepted. I moved so that I was straddling him with our lips still connected. I gently ran a hand up his side hoping to soothe his slight shaking and I was startled when he pushed at my chest. I moved away slightly noting the panicked look in his eyes.

"I can't, I'm not ready." He whispered in a soft voice.

I gave him a puzzled look. "Not ready for what?"

"For, for that. For intercourse." He said in an ashamed tone.

I blinked at him owlishly then blinked again slowly before chuckling softly. "You thought-?" I asked with little giggles not noticing his affronted and hurt expression.

"You were... and I thought..." He said getting flustered as I laughed harder.

When I stopped laughing I noticed the tears in his eyes and wondered what I had said now. Jeremy turned away from me and I took that as a dismissal. I still wasn't sure what had happened as one minute things were great then Jeremy was acting funny and when I tried to lighten the mood he started to act all gloomy, when Odd returned to the room I decided to tell him what had happened (minus a few details) and to see what he thought had happened.

"Are you stupid?" Odd practically yelled at me when I had finished. "Of course he was giving you the cold shoulder you as good as told him that he was undesirable."

"What? Why would he think that?" I was astounded.

"When he was feeling insecure about how far you were willing to go you laughed at him for even thinking that you would want to do _it_ with him. That's what he would think you meant when you laughed." Odd finished before leaving the room to find Jeremy.

I sat there for a moment thinking through what I had just learnt as I realised that Odd was right and that yet again I had messed things up, it was quite conceivable that I would want to be with Jeremy like that as I did have him pinned to the bed and my hands were roaming his body... I decided it would be better to apologise now rather than let Jeremy decide against being my boyfriend when we had just gotten together. I walked towards Jeremy's room, when I reached the door I overheard him talking to Odd and eavesdropped on them peeking through the slightly open door.

"Why am I so undesirable?" I heard Jeremy ask and my heart lurched at the sad tone to his voice.

"You are desirable Jeremy, lots of people think you're hot!" Odd said cheerfully.

"Thanks Odd but we both know that's not true. The only person who's ever been interested in me was Ulrich but even he doesn't want me." I was ready to walk in and correct him when Odd suddenly turned serious and leaned towards Jeremy.

"I think you're attractive." Odd said and I felt my jealousy surge.

"No you don't. If you did then..." Jeremy trailed off and I pushed the door open slightly to get a better look.

What I saw made me feel incredibly sad and jealous beyond belief. Jeremy was sitting in his chair opposite the bed and leaning over the chair was Odd. Odd was kissing Jeremy. ODD was kissing Jeremy. Odd was KISSING Jeremy. I saw red and was ready to turn away and cut all ties with them when Jeremy pushed Odd away.

"I can't Odd, I just can't." And Jeremy started to cry. "I think I love him."

At that confession I moved into the room ignoring Odd's guilty expression and Jeremy's shocked one. "I think I love you too Jeremy."

Odd quickly excused himself from the room shooting one last look at Jeremy before closing the door. I pulled Jeremy into my arms and smothered anything he was trying to say with a chaste kiss. I pulled away and merely held him in my arms for a while happy when he made no sound or movement.

"I'm sorry Ulrich." Jeremy said.

"Why?"

"Because I allowed Odd to kiss me." Jeremy gave me a guilty look. "I kissed him back for a minute hoping to forget you but..."

I swallowed my jealously. "I'm the one who should be sorry for being so insensitive." I finally managed.


	3. Chapter 3: Reconcilliation?

**This is dedicated to my two loyal reviwers! You know who you are! Thanks so much for sticking with this story! Sorry it took so long and I hope you like this chapter!**

I sighed in relief when Jeremy smiled at me and I moved forward to give him a slight peck, I was relieved that he didn't pull away and I whispered to him telling him how desirable he was and when I saw his troubled look I sat us both on the bed for a serious talk as I knew that we needed to make this work.

"Jeremy I really do find you hot." I told him seriously. "I didn't mean to make you feel bad but I knew we weren't ready for that step and I wouldn't have expected you to put out this early on." I said tilting his face towards me. "I have thought about _being_ with you but I don't expect it yet. We have only just started dating and I would love to go further with you but neither of us are ready yet. I promise that when either of us feels ready we will talk about it and decide from there."

"How can you desire me? I know what I look like and, and..." Jeremy looked rather distressed and I had a sudden flash of inspiration.

I leant forward and caught him in a deep passionate kiss, wrapping my arms around him and running my hands lightly up his sides like before. I gently pried his lips open and I caressed his tongue with mine encouraging him to respond. After a few more minutes of kissing I pulled away and gave him a soft look trying to express my adoration of him but when the insecure look was still there I decided to throw caution into the wind and I boldly grabbed his hand and placed it on my hardening erection.

"Can you feel how I desire you?" I asked as I saw him blush and startle at my bold move.

"I, um..." Jeremy tried to pull his hand back but I kept it in place for a moment longer enjoying the feeling and making sure that Jeremy had no doubts. "Ulrich..."

"Shhh, it's okay." I whispered allowing him to move his hand as I pulled him into a hug.

We sat together for a while before I sheepishly asked Jeremy if he could help me with my homework and he accepted with a roll of his eyes. We sat down together at his desk as he tried to explain to me protein synthesis.

"And then vesicles detach themselves from the Golgi apparatus and move towards the rough endoplasmic reticulum where they travel through and again detach to form vesicles at the end of the rough ER. The vesicles then head to the edge of the nuclei membrane where it is transcribed to make the mRNA that codes for a series of proteins."

It sounded like a load of nonsense to me but I dutifully copied down the notes and answers to the questions. I was starting to enjoy just spending time with Jeremy doing pointless or everyday things and I was learning to really appreciate Jeremy. I realised that I was staring when Jeremy stopped explaining to me and gave me a puzzled frown.

"Ulrich?"

"You're cute like that." I responded delighting in his blush.

"Be serious will you?" He asked looking away.

"I'm always serious about you." I grinned.

"Well can you concentrate on the work for a minute?" I smiled and nodded.

"A protein is made from three codons and each combination codes for a different protein. The proteins are then used in other bodily functions such as in the production of hair follicles or used as nutrients for the body." Jeremy continued the explanation as I finished my notes.

"Thank you." I said simply.

"Oh, er... Any time." He said packing away his school things.

"Do you want to do something tomorrow?" I asked hinting towards a date.

"It would be after school hours and not a weekend so there isn't really much we can do." Jeremy said oblivious.

"I meant do you want to go on a date with me tomorrow?" I replied with a small smile.

"A date?" He blushed.

"Yes a date."

"Oh, er, well... I mean... Yes?" He stuttered.

"Good." I purred standing. "I'll see you in the morning."

I pulled him close and laid a lingering kiss on his lips my hands sliding around his waist to pull him close and to encourage him to participate more but his hands remained rigid by his sides and he didn't respond very much into the kiss.. I pulled away slightly to whisper to him.

"Relax, place your arms around my neck and let me lead."

He complied gently wrapping his arms around me and stepping towards me. He relaxed his body slightly and leaned into me. I gently kissed him again before pulling back to see his expression. His eyes were closed and his cheeks slightly flushed. His eyes fluttered open and he frowned lightly in puzzlement at the light kiss. He opened his mouth to speak and I took the opportunity to slip my tongue into his mouth resisting the urge to grin when his eyes slammed shut and his mouth opened a little more.

I gently coaxed his tongue into moving against mine as I explored his mouth slowly and thoroughly. One of my hands slid around to the front of his body and pushed his top up slightly to reach his hot skin. I felt him tense slightly and left my hand against his side knowing better than to frighten him off. My other hand slid down to ghost over his firm bum and I couldn't resist giving him a light squeeze and making him jump and gasp into the kiss before I rested my hand on the curve of his bum. After a few more seconds I pulled away and offered Jeremy a smile.

"Goodnight." I spoke softly.

"Goodnight." He said dazed.

I left the room and walked back to my own surprised when I saw the room empty. Odd wasn't there. I wasn't worried though because I knew he thought I was angry at him but I wasn't really. At least not any more. Jeremy had chosen me and I vowed that Odd would never get a chance with Jeremy as I would be the best possible boyfriend I could be so that Jeremy wouldn't ever feel as deserted as I thought I had when I had seen Yumi with William.

I smiled as I drifted into the deepest sleep I'd had in a long time knowing that for the moment all was well in my world. There were no more problems with Lyoko as Xana had been shut down and for the first time I was in relationship that really made me happy. I vowed that I would keep Jeremy happy as well.

When I woke up in the morning I was very excited and felt much more refreshed. I practically skipped to the showers to change and then I was packing my bags and gathering my money. I promised myself that I would stop by the shops after school to buy Jeremy something for our date which sent me into another chain of thought as I wondered what sort of gift would be appropriate and not overtly expensive. I hardly thought that Jeremy would appreciate flowers or chocolates being the health freak that he was and being that flowers were only for girls.

I settled instead for deciding that I would ask one of the girls for advice as they would presumably buy gifts for their boyfriends so I decided to wait and ask Emily after Maths class. I walked out into the courtyard and looked around for the usual gang, I saw Yumi and William sitting on the bench holding hands with Odd teasing them and pulling faces behind their backs which put a smile on my face. I scanned for Jeremy and couldn't stop a frown when I saw him talking to Cissy again.

I decided to hang out with Jeremy before the first class, partly because I wanted to spend time with him and partly because I was curious about what they could be talking about. I headed over and wrapped my arm around Jeremy's waist and I delighted when he rested his head on my shoulder.

"Thanks for your help Jeremy, I'll see you next week." Cissy said with a smile before walking off.

"See you." Jeremy said before turning to look up at me.

I raised an eyebrow. "What was that about?" I asked.

"You'll find out next week if it all goes well." He replied with a cheeky smile.

I couldn't resist leaning down and giving him a deep kiss to show everyone that he was mine, he responded shortly before pulling away with a deep blush and looking away nervously. I smiled at him before groaning when the bell rang. I walked to class with my arm still around Jeremy's waist before reluctantly leaving him to sit across the isle from him.


	4. Chapter 4: How Far Is Too Far?

****

**This chapter is dedicated to Mailjeevasness, sorry it's taken me so long to update but the next chapter should be up quicker.**

* * *

That was the only class that we shared that day but I made it a personal mission to escort him to all of his classes even if it meant I was late for mine. I had tried to carry his books also but he had refused stating that he was perfectly capable so I settle for walking him to class. Due to the fact that I had rushed off after maths to walk Jeremy to his next class I had forgotten to ask Emily for advice and I was running out of time.

I looked at the girls in my last class before my free period and groaned when I didn't recognise anyone apart from Cissy. I was very reluctant to ask Cissy for anything as it normally cost me almost more than it was worth but I couldn't ask a random stranger. Then I remembered that Jeremy and Cissy seemed to be getting along at the moment so I hoped that she would see it as a favour for a friend and that the price would be cheap. I stopped her quickly after class.

"Cissy?" I asked. She turned to look at me and raised and eyebrow. "What do you buy a guy on a first date?" My cheeks pinked slightly.

She frowned in confusion for a moment as if wondering why I'd ask such a thing before her expression cleared and she squealed happily before reaching in her bag for a pen and paper and writing me a quick list of gift ideas and some ideal locations for the date.

"Good luck with Jeremy!" She said walking away leaving me slightly puzzled but happy.

I walked back to the room and called a posh-sounding Italian restaurant and reserving seats for us for 8pm that night. I then ordered a dozen Irises to be delivered at our table at the restaurant. I then made sure to text Jeremy to dress nice and that I would pick him up at his room at 7pm.

I rushed through my homework so that I would have plenty of time to make everything perfect. I had borrowed a DVD from Odd and he agreed to leave the room for the night. I had thought about buying candles but then I thought that might give Jeremy more pressure as I had no plans to bed him just yet. I had lots of sweets and a comforter on my bed so that we would both be comfortable after our date.

At 7pm on the dot I knocked on Jeremy's door and I smiled when I saw him fidgeting nervously in his black skinny jeans and blue button-down shirt. His hair was lose of the gel he normally used and his glasses replaced with contacts. I thought he looked amazing but I wasn't sure how to compliment him.

"You look great." Was what I settled for.

"Thanks, you look great as well." Jeremy said with a shy smile.

I held out my hand for him delighting when he blushed deeper and hesitantly gripped my hand as we walked through the school. I ignored the looks we received from some of the other students and smiled gently at Jeremy as he rambled on about something I didn't understand but I tried to pay attention as Jeremy was obviously interested in it.

After a short walk we arrived at the restaurant and I smiled wider when Jeremy looked both pleased and surprised. I walked him over to our table and allowed him to tuck in his own seat as I wasn't sure it would be welcomed for me to do so. We ordered our meals and I spotted someone walking over with a bouquet of flowers. I smiled at the sheer delight on Jeremy's face when he realised the flowers were for him. We enjoyed our meal chatting happily throughout before we started to walk back to the school, Jeremy holding his flowers close to his chest.

When we arrived back to the dorms I invited Jeremy into my room for a while and after a small amount of coaxing and a promise that I would stop if he said so he agreed and we entered my room. I set up the DVD letting Jeremy get settled on the sofa before sitting next to him and placing my hand on his knee.

I had seen the film before so I wasn't too worried when I found that I was severely distracted being so close to Jeremy. After about an hour of 'watching' the film I turned to face Jeremy and after a few more seconds Jeremy also turned to face me. I reached out a hand to cup his cheek and gave a reassuring smile when I heard his breath hitch.

I leaned in slowly giving him time to pull away and when he didn't I sealed our lips together in a gentle chaste kiss. I deepened the kiss when I felt him relax next to me and gently coaxed his mouth open so that I could slip my tongue in. I gently caressed his tongue and managed to extract some moans from him.

I pushed him gently onto his back so that I could lean over him and get better access to his body. I gently ran my hands up his sides before pulling back to breath. I reached for the buttons on his shirt and paused to see if he protested, when he made no protest I started to slowly unbutton his shirt revealing his pale chest. I laid a kiss on his cheek before working down towards his collar bone. I left a few marks along the column of his neck each one making Jeremy moan softly.

As I reached his collar bone I laid a lingering series of kisses bringing my right hand up to toy with a nipple. Jeremy seemed to startle below me and I hesitated before he let out a louder moan and blushed a deep red covering his mouth as though embarrassed. I smiled and pried his hands from his lips.

"I'd like to hear you." I told him kissing his mouth lightly.

He flushed darker but managed to nod and shakily lowered his hands, I clasped one of his hands in my own and allowed the other to twist in the sheets as I lowered my head to his chest again leaving more marks and enjoying the soft whimpers and longer moans that he released. I caught his lips in a passionate kiss and we both pulled away panting.

I could feel his legs shaking and his chest was heaving with every pant and gasp, I gave him a gentle kiss before reluctantly pulling away and pulling him into my arms stroking his sides lightly to relax him.

"Would you like to stay the night or should I walk you back to your room?" I asked hoping for the former but expecting the latter.

"Will you walk me to my room?" Jeremy asked shyly.

"Of course I will." I replied smiling.

Jeremy quickly dressed in his shirt and gathered his flowers. We walked together down the silent empty halls with whispered conversations and a large amount of flirting on my part. When we reached his door I pulled him close for one last kiss before he closed the door with a shy smile and I returned to my room sporting a large grin.

* * *

**Thanks! Sorry it was so short! The next one will be longer I promise. See you soon!**


	5. Chapter 5: Getting Ready

**Heya, ****I am so sorry this has taken me so long! I've been so busy and I know it's not a real excuse but... Anyways, here is the next chapter! Let me know what you think! I'll also be uploading another story if anyone is interested. It won't be long until I finish my exams and then I will finish this story!**

* * *

Jeremy POV

I closed the door and walked over to my bed, I put the flowers in a glass on my bedside cabinet and sighed happily as I replayed the evening's events. I then let out a euphoric giggle and threw myself onto my bed feeling my heart swell with happiness. I lay on the bed and I could feel my smile stretch goofily as I rememvered how gentle he had been and how he really seems to care for me more than I had thought he would. At first I had been really worried that I was just a replacement but now I was more confident that he liked me or at least cared enough to wait for me.

I decided on a quick shower before bed and grabbed my fluffy pyjamas before wrapping myself in my covers and checking my phone. I wondered if it would be too sappy to text Ulrich goodnight and placed my phone on my cabinet only to pick it up again less than a minute later and send a quick text. Just as I drifted off my screen lit up and I smiled when I read the reply text:

"_Goodnight, sleep well."_

–

Then next morning I woke slowly feeling fairly lethargic, I quickly dressed and took my notes out for that morning's class packing my bag with notebooks and my pencil case. I started up my laptop and continued modifying the new Lyoko program I was running. I had been very surprised when Franz Hopper had left me all his notes on Lyoko and even helped me to start to recreate it for the better. I was currently trying to create an AI like Aelita but I was having very little success as they were only programs at the moment. I had created three so far but Franz had told me tht they would not be able to really think for themselves and I was stumped at how to create a being as real as we were. I left the matrix running as I double checked everything before shutting off my my laptop and packing it in my bag. I was surprised to hear a knock on my door just as I was preparing to leave. I grabbed my bag and walked to the door.

"Good morning Jeremy." I was only vaguely surprised to see that Ulrich was the one waiting for me.

"Good morning." I replied, gently kissing Ulrich on the cheek.

I closed the door behind me and looked towards Ulrich smiling happily that he had even thought to pick me up from my room. He offered his hand to me and I accepted it happily. We walked quietly together to our class and I only blushed lightly when Ulrich insisted on holding my hand the whole way there, I was starting to feel more confident in myself and in our relationship as I realised that Ulrich was genuinely devoted to _us_.

After all our lessons we met up with Yumi, William and Odd and we all went to the park to hang out as we hadn't been together as a group for a while. It was nice hanging out with everyone else but I kept finding myself wanting to be alone with Ulrich and blushing when he caught me staring at him.

Odd noticed me staring and gave me a slightly sad smile which I returned hoping he didn't feel too awkward as the rest of us were paired off. We had loads of fun just messing around and doing the kinds of things we had missed out on as kids when we had been to worried about saving the world to really act like kids.

We got a few disapproving looks from some of the elderly people in the park but that just caused us to laugh even more. As it was fairly hot out we had a water fight, filling balloons with water like water bombs and dividing into two teams: Odd, Yumi and I against Ulrich and William. Even though my team was loosing horribly I couldn't resist making a break for it towards the nearest tree.

I shrieked as I was tackled from the side but laughed when Ulrich and I ended up on the floor together both of us laughing. My breath hitched as his eyes met mine and I averted my eyes embarrassed as he leaned in to peck my lips in front of everyone in the park. I was ready to return the kiss almost forgetting where we were when I caught movement out of the corner of my eye and pulled back to look round.

We both looked up startled as Yumi launched herself at Ulrich with a war cry Odd and William joining in as we all wrestled on the grass before getting up and running back to the shelter of our trees as we pelted each other with water balloons. When we started to tire we sat on one of the benches and just talked, it was nice as we hadn't really been hanging out much since Aelita had left.

We had all had a lot of fun and stayed out until it was nearly curfew, Odd was the first to leave saying that he was going to a friends for the night, Yumi followed soon after with William walking her home. Ulrich and I stayed a moment longer cuddling on the bench and kissing lightly ignoring the few people who were left as they stared or gave us unhappy looks.

We slowly parted and stood up to return to the dorms and quickly gathered the last of our things. I turned shyly to Ulrich and offered him my hand. We held hands and walked in a companionable silence until we reached the dorms and I blushed slightly as Ulrich turned to me hoping that he would ask me to stay the rest of the night.

"Would you like me to walk you to your room?" He offered like an echo of last night. I felt slightly disappointed but I smiled knowing that he was only thinking of me.

I blushed deeper as I replied. "Actually can I stay over?"

Ulrich looked surprised but extremely pleased as he led me into his room. I walked over towards his bed and perched awkwardly at the end of his bed waiting for him to join me. After he sat down we both sat awkwardly on the bed for a few minutes just looking at each other before I decided to make the first move. I leaned in and chastely pressed my lips to his moaning when he deepened it. I groaned as he moved from my lips to my neck, stiffling a giggle when he reached a sensitive spot just behind my ear. I tried to return the favour but I merely felt awkward so I stopped.

We sat necking on his bed for ages and I blushed when I realised I would have lots of marks to hide in the morning. I moaned as he bit down lightly on my shoulder and I couldn't help but squirm when my pants tightened. I moved to straddle Ulrich's lap to deepen the kiss and turned a deeper red when I felt him hardening against my thigh. I decided that it was time to go a little bit further with our relationship.

I reached out with shaking fingers and slowly started to unbutton his shirt. I hesitated when I removed his shirt but I felt like I had to continue so I reached for the button on his trousers my hands trembling as I bit my lip. I was nervous but Ulrich had been so patient with me and so good to me, I startled when hands clasped my own and tilted my head up to his. His eyes searched mine before he gave me a sad smile and pulled away.

"You're not ready yet." He said kissing me chastely as I tried to protest. "I'm more than happy to wait."

I blushed but decided that I had to do something as I felt I was ready for more even though he was right, I wasn't ready for _that_ yet. My mouth set in a determined line I reached for the button on his trousers exhaling shakily as I pushed my hand into his boxers.

* * *

**I hope this was worth waiting for! I just have one question before I start on the next chapter... Should they go all the way in the next chapter or should I draw it out a little longer?**


	6. Chapter 6: Let's Get Physical

**Heya guys! I am so sorry, real life has been so hectic this past year but I really have no excuses for not updating! Thanks for sticking with me! Here's the next chapter and there'll be another one up at the end of the week, probably Sunday!**

* * *

He gasped and threw his head back, panting lightly as I hesitantly stroked him. His flesh was hot and solid and I felt really weird knowing what I was touching, I tried to put it to the back of my mind and just concentrated on seeing Ulrich's lightly flushed face. I marvelled at the way he reacted and for the first time in my life I actually wondered what it would be like to touch myself, I could feel the heat coil low in my stomach.

"Mmmm, Jeremy." Ulrich panted as I increased my pace. "Close."

I increased my pace at a steady rate marvelling at the fact that I could make Ulrich so turned on, my hand started to ache but it felt good knowing that Ulrich was coming undone by my own power. I gasped when he threw his head back with a deep moan and pulled my hand back quickly, releasing him, as I felt a sticky liquid coating my palm. I looked down at his release on my palm and wasn't sure whether I felt grossed out or proud that I had made him cum.

Ulrich pulled me into a passionate kiss as he quickly unbuttoned and unzipped my jeans pulling them and my underwear sown to mid-thigh. I startled and blushed but for once didn't pull away as I felt his hand enclose around me. I gasped into his mouth as his hand started moving slowly but steadily along my length, as he picked up the pace I had to turn my head away from him in order to catch my breath, it felt like my blood was boiling and I could feel the heat in my gut rising.

The feel of his hand wrapped around me was entirely unlike anything I had felt before and I wondered why I had never before felt the urge to touch myself. I had never found the act appealing before but I now realised why masturbation was so popular. I gasped and writhed in the sheets as I felt the coil in my lower stomach tightening, I tried to warn Ulrich of my impending orgasm but couldn't form any words just deeper moans.

Ulrich smiled down at me softly as he increased the pace of his hand and murmured what I presumed to be soothing words but I was unable to make anything out through the haze that seemed to permeate my brain, I released one last final cry before I came panting harshly as my release was ripped from my body, I felt Ulrich's arms enclose around my waist as he spooned behind me. I was slightly uncomfortable knowing that I was still exposed but I was too comfortable and tired to do anything about it and before I fully realised it I was drifting off to sleep.

_Next Morning (Ulrich's POV)_

I awoke next to Jeremy and let out a happy sigh at seeing him still sleeping peacefully curled into me. I still had one arm wrapped around his waist and his head was leaning on my shoulder comfortably. After Jeremy had fallen asleep last night I had quickly removed both of our clothes leaving us in just our boxers. I smiled in delight at the memories of last night and how far Jeremy had come along in his confidence. I turned to face Jeremy to watch him sleeping as I knew he was bound to wake up soon and I smiled when I saw his slightly parted lips.

Unable to resist I leant down so we were face to face and gently slipped my tongue in between his parted lips, watching as his eyes fluttered open slightly as our tongues intertwined. He pressed closer to me as I deepened the kiss slightly before pulling back.

"Good morning." I whispered gently.

"Morning." He said with a slight blush.

I gathered my shower things allowing Jeremy to dress quickly before I walked him back to his room so he could also get his things to shower, when we reached his door I placed one arm around his waist and pulled him into a deep kiss ignoring the others on our floor as I slipped my tongue into his mouth and encouraged him to participate in the kiss.

I pulled away grinning when I heard some cat-calls and wolf whistles and allowed Jeremy to enter his room to gather his shower stuff telling him I'd meet him by the vending machines in an hour to take him out for lunch.

I quickly showered and changed before heading back to my room to grab my wallet and keys, I noticed that Odd still hadn't returned and frowned slightly in concern before shrugging it off and promising to talk to him myself later. I headed towards the vending machines knowing that I was slightly early and I was intercepted by Yumi who was of course followed by William.

"You're dating Jeremy?" She shrieked at me.

"I am." I merely acknowledged as I bought and energy drink from the vending machines and selecting a water for Jeremy.

"How? When?" She demanded.

"We've been together for around a month now." I informed her expecting her to react negatively.

To my surprise she shrieked again and launched herself at me in a hug. I stumbled back slightly in surprise but caught her nonetheless. I smiled at her for the first time since I had caught her with William when I realised she was babbling that she was so happy for us and I was pleasantly surprised to see that even William was smiling. After a few minutes she excused herself and William by telling my they had plans for the day and wishing me luck on my date.

I only had to wait for another minute or so before Jeremy appeared and my jaw dropped. He was wearing Black denim short-shorts with a blue button-down and black converses, his hair was spiked up slightly and he was wearing contacts instead of his usual glasses. He smiled at me when he reached me and laughed at my expression.

"I never thought you'd own something like that." I finally managed to say after standing there staring at him for what felt like a milenia.

"It's not actually mine." He said blushing a deep shade of red as he accepted the drink I offered to him.

"Oh? Who's is it then?" I asked curiously as I couldn't think of a single guy that would own shorts like that.

"Cissy's." He said blushing slightly darker. "She came over this morning when I told her you were taking me out and demanded that she dress and style me."

"Well I definitely approve." I told him with a smile, taking his hand in mine. "I never thought that you'd have the confidence to wear something like this in public."

"Nor did I but after last night I feel really good." He said looking shyly at the ground causing me to grin at the memories.

We walked into town chatting happily and comfortably. I had originally decided that we would have lunch and then walk around and enjoy the summer heat but after seeing Jeremy's new clothes I decided to buy him lunch and then take him shopping for more similar outfits.

We had a really enjoyable day filled with fun and as many stolen kisses as I could get. When we finally got back to the dorms Jeremy told me that he had to go and see Cissy but that I was welcome to come to his tonight and I smiled as I insisted on walking him to Cissy's making sure to kiss him deeply and for a bit of flare dipping him slightly causing him to break the kiss and giggle before kissing him chastely and telling I'd head to his for around 9.

* * *

**Sorry there wasn't a lemon but more people voted to say they think they should wait and after reviewing the story I agree. There will be a lemon in this story at some point and there will be many more frequent updates, I promise at least once a fortnight from now on until this story is finished!**


	7. Chapter 7: One Step Forward

**Hey guys! Here's the next chapter! Sorry it took longer than I thought to upload! Hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

I returned the kiss before inviting him in. We both sat curled up on the sofa eating the popcorn and chocolate I set out on the small table before us. We both tuned out of the movie frequently in order to kiss although the kisses were mainly chaste with one or two more passionate kisses thrown in. At one point during the movie I hesitantly moved closer to Ulrich and rested my head on his shoulder and in response he placed his arm around me.

We sat like that for around 20 mins before he tilted my head up slightly to receive a slightly deeper and far more passionate kiss then we had been sharing throughout the film. Towards the end of the movie neither of us were interested in seeing the ending, we were both more interested in exploring each others bodies.

We started off lightly just chaste kisses, a mere peck of lips brushing lips, which soon developed into open mouth kisses where we would just breathe each other in. It felt weird to me to kiss him and feel his breathe mixing with my own without the use of our tongues but it also felt quite nice, like we were exchanging more of ourselves this way.

Soon the kisses escalated even deeper and our tongues became involved in their usual dance, tangling together and fighting for dominance. I had grown a lot more confident since Ulrich and I had first started dating and I now felt comfortable to engage fully in the kiss.

As always though I eventually allowed him dominance in the kiss finding that I enjoyed it when he took control of our kisses and enjoying the fact that he was able to find all the right spots in my mouth that caused me to sigh happily. I reached out desperate for more skin on skin contact. One of his hands was cupped around my cheek and the other was lightly running up and down my side occasionally dipping to the crease of my leg. I wasn't sure where to put my hands so I placed one around his neck and the other near his waist under his shirt.

We both rose into kneeling positions and turned to face each other so that we were able to kiss at a better angle and so that we were able to explore each others bodies more easily. His hands wandered down and around my back, one hand stopping to cup my bum whilst the other continued down to stroke my thigh.

My hands were splayed across his back under his shirt feeling the heat of his skin as well as his accelerated heartbeat. I delighted in knowing that I was the cause, that I could make him feel this good. We were passionately making out for a long time before Ulrich tugged on my jumper requesting to remove it, I separated from him only long enough to tear my jumper off before sealing our lips together again, allowing him to dominate the kiss. I tugged on his shirt requesting he take it off as I unbuttoned my own shirt.

When we were both shirtless I moved closer to him placing one hand above his heart and the other arm around his waist as he placed both his hands on my waist, gently stroking along my sides. Ulrich manoeuvred himself so that he was perched between my knees and at a better angle to deepen the kiss as he tilted my head back and pushed gently on my chest.

Slowly I felt myself being lowered onto the couch so that I was on my back and Ulrich was on top of me laying in between my slightly parted legs. He rolled his hips slightly into mine and I threw my head back breaking the kiss in order to gasp. Ulrich smirked and repeated the action causing me to start to pant lightly in response, Ulrich moved his mouth to my neck and started to kiss and nip his way to my collar bone. I could feel him reacting against my hip and blushed deeply knowing that he would also be able to feel my arousal.

I could feel him sucking harshly at a spot on my collar bone which caused me to buck my hips up as a sharp flash of arousal spiked down my spine. He ground down harder against me causing a low moan to escape my lips. I was panting fairly harshly by now as Ulrich was repeatedly kissing a spot just behind my ear causing shivers to roll down my spine as his hips rolled into mine pressing slightly harder on each downward roll.

After a few more minutes I could feel my arousal spiking and I gasped out grabbing onto Ulrich's shoulder both to ground myself and to give Ulrich some kind of warning as to my impending orgasm. I could vaguely make out that he was muttering something but I was unable to hear him over the sound of the blood rushing through my ears. With one particularly hard thrust I felt myself react and let out a cry of relief as I came thrusting my hips into his one last time causing his hips to stutter as he also came, collapsing onto me.

We lay there panting for what felt like ages but was probably only a few minutes before Ulrich lifted himself off of me and lay down gently beside me pulling me back into his chest and curling one arm around me. I snuggled into his embrace and allowed myself to bask for a while enjoying how close we were and listening to his heart beat. I could feel my body becoming lethargic and my eyes were almost ready to close. I could almost feel myself drifting off before I sat up and insisted that we get up and shower and change as I couldn't stand the mess in my jeans any longer and would hate to fall asleep before I had cleaned myself.


End file.
